The Last One?
by KanaYuzuki
Summary: A new threat appears that questions if Uryu is truly the last Quincy. . . . . .
1. Another one?

**First time posting a fanfic ever! sorry for any ****error! Reviews are always appreciated :) **

Everyone froze when they felt an object whiz through the air from out of no where. But the only evidence that something had been there was a thin cut that had grazed Ichigo' neck. Orihime gasped as Ichigo slowly brought one of his hands toward the cut. He looked at the palm of his hand that now had his blood on it. But his concentration was broken when Uryu yelled out his name. "Ichigo!" he shouted as he pulled back and released one of his arrows.

It was like watching it in slow motion. Uryu's arrow had been timed to accurately intercept a separate arrow that had been aimed at Ichigo. It worked as everyone watched both the arrows evaporate and disappear into a darker part of the woods. But their relief quickly turned to shock when they hear Uryu whisper to himself. "That was an arrow made of spirit energy…" Chad grunted behind him as Ichigo's eyes widened with disbelief. "But… isn't a Quincy the only kind of person who uses that kind of a weapon?" Ichigo asked.

Orihime looked in the direction from where she had seen the other arrow. "Then who shot the other arrow?" It was a question that had hit everyone at the same time. Rukia then quickly drew her zanpakuto. "Someone's approaching." she said.

In response everyone else readied themselves as they watched a human figure emerge from behind the thick trees. From the build they could tell that it was a male, but his face and entire body was covered in a long white cloak with a large hood. But what caught Uryu's eye was the broach holding the cloak together; it was a Quincy cross. Ichigo stepped forward and pointed his zanpakuto at the figure. "Who are you and why were you trying to kill me?"

The figure's shoulders moved up and down as if he were chuckling to himself and then finally pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He looked like he was only a year younger than the rest of them, sixteen. His hair was similar to Uryu's but was pure black and he did not wear glasses. The only other similarity between the two were their eyes; they were blue, but at the moment they were glaring at Ichigo with such hatred that it made him wince. "I do not answer to Soul Reapers." He said icily.

Ichigo clenched his fist in frustration. No one had acted this way towards him since the first time he met Uryu. And as if right on cue Uryu stepped forward with an unreadable expression. "I thought I was the last Quincy left." he said. The other boy's expression softened slightly when he looked back at Uryu.

"Why do you side with Soul Reapers?" he asked in a genuinely confused tone. Uryu let out a long breath. He remembered when he used to feel the same way about Soul Reapers, but he had let those feelings go a long time ago.

"They're not as bad as you think. These are my friends." Uryu smiled reassuringly. But the boy looked unconvinced and his face was full of loathing again.  
"Then you're no better than them! You have sullied the Quincy pride!" he said accusingly. His words made Uryu's blood boil. It took everything he had to hold himself back.

Orihime quickly stood in front of Uryu in a protective manner. "Don't you dare accuse Uryu or Ichigo of something that happened years ago!" Chad and Rukia nodded in agreement. The boy looked at her and then scanned the entire group.

"You all better watch your back… especially YOU, Soul Reaper. Because next time I don't plan on missing my mark." He said staring back in Ichigo's direction again. Before any of them could reply he disappeared. No one spoke for several minutes, it was such a shock; another Quincy. Their silence was broken when Kon slowly poked his head out of one of Rukia's pockets and said,

"Who was that?"

**If you read the story above then you're awesome :) This is my first time posting a story online. Forgive any errors that might've slipped by me. Comments are greatly appreciated and if I get enough I'll add on. Thanks again!**


	2. Deja Vu

**Thanks for your patience! Here it is! and sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance! :P**

After their encounter in the woods they all agreed that making a visit to Urahara's place could provide some helpful insight. Everyone shuffled inside and sat down as he walked in from an adjoining room.

"So what seems to be the problem so late at night?" Urahara asked as he folded his legs under him to sit down.

Ichigo was the first to speak. "Is it possible for there to be another Quincy besides Uryu?"

His straightforwardness caused Uryu to glance off in another direction; no one could match Ichigo's bluntness. Urahara let out a long breath before answering.

"Judging by your tone I assume that your'e not just asking a hypothetical question."

Ichigo's stare didn't waver. Urahara sighed as he fidgeted with his hat.

"I guess it's a possibility. What an interesting turn of events, when I saw you approach me tonight and knock on my door I assumed you had news about Aizen."

"For us to have absolutely no knowledge of him whatsoever suggests that he is highly skilled at masking his reiastu. He poses quite a threat." Rukia suddenly added in with a serious expression.

Ichigo only looked like he partly agreed with her.

"We already know what his motives are. He doesn't seem to be a threat to just anyone, just us."

"It would seem that the Soul Society was a bit overconfident. Their plan for eradicating all Quincys had some holes and a couple managed to slip through the cracks."

Uryu interjected as he used his fingers to push his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. It was subtle but everyone could detect the slightest bit of tension in his voice. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck in thought as he let out a long sigh.

"Let's regroup tomorrow. It's been a long day and it's late."

Everyone else silently agreed as they began to go their separate ways for the night.

Once everyone was well on their way Ichigo quickened his pace towards the direction Uryu had wandered off to. It had barely been a minute when Uryu had noticed his presence and discontinued his steady pace.

"What do you want, Kurosaki?" he asked without turning around.

Ichigo stopped and an amusing look appeared on his face.

"You know, it's easier to read your emotions when you address me by my last name."

"Well considering tonight's encounter you shouldn't have to interrogate me, I think it is quite obvious what is on my mind." Uryu snapped back before he began walking again.

Ichigo quickened his walk to match Uryu's.

"Aren't you the least bit interested? Or fascinated even? You aren't the last Quincy anymore!" Ichigo blurted out which made Uryu instantly stop again and looked over at him.

"That may be true, but his intentions are full of malice."

Ichigo crossed his arms and the amused look reappeared on his face.

"Uryu, you used to feel the same way about Shinigami."

Ichigo's statement caused Uryu to glare back at him with defiance; "Do not compare me to him, Ichigo. That was a long time ago."

Ichigo nodded and placed a reassuring hand on one of Uryu's shoulders.

"He deserves the same chance. We should hear him out."

Uryu sighed as he readjusted his glasses with his fingertips. "How foolish." he said under his breath before he continuing.

"I can't ignore the existence of another Quincy, and if you manage to appease his revenge without getting shot at, then by all means, do your best."

Ichigo smiled, satisfied with Uryu's reply. As he began to walk back towards his place he thought he heard Uryu say something else, but assuming it was just an insult he shrugged it off and waved behind him. Once Ichigo was out of earshot Uryu sighed and looked up as he declared a little louder this time; "I will aways be on your side, Ichigo."

The next day in class Uryu didn't show up. It made Ichigo extremely aware of his lack of presence and it was only heightened when Rukia gave him a serious nod while Orihime paced frantically. But it was something that would have to wait since their sensei walked in and everyone else had begun taking their seats. Ichigo started thinking through any possible scenarios that could provide a logical explanation to Uryu's absence, but his attention was diverted when his teacher began speaking in front of the class.

"Alright everyone, today we have a new student joining our class." he turned towards the door and motioned for someone to come inside. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the class?"

Rukia and Orihime's eyes widened with disbelief before they looked at Ichigo simultaneously, but he was too busy staring at the front of the classroom as a boy with raven black hair made his way to the center of the blackboard.

"Hello, my name is Hiro Yuzuki. I hope we all become good friends." he said with a simple smile.

The teacher nodded as he scanned the room for a vacant seat.

"Why don't you sit in front of Rukia."

Hiro walked towards the desk as Rukia watched him carefully, but he didn't show any signs that he had been affected from the previous night.

"Now then, if you would all turn to page 394…"

Ichigo absentmindedly followed his sensei's instructions but paid no real attention to the lesson. Once he had gotten over the initial shock he came to the amusing thought as he muttered to himself, "Deja vu."

**Yes, i love Harry Potter and Yes, there is a HP reference in there^ :) **

**Thanks for reading, more fun ideas to come, heads up the concept of abuse is going to come into play, just a warning! Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Worth a shot

**A big thank you to the few who are reading this! **

**A single comment actually convinced me to add on, plus, I really do think this is a fun storyline to pursue! I also switched a few punctuation marks around by request :)**

**and YES, I know what is really happening in the manga, I do wiki-checks on it once in a while :P Yea, this isn't accurate to the manga, but hey it's a fanfic! :D Hope you like this chapter! :)**

Lunch break had already passed and none of them had gotten a chance to talk to the new student with the other students swarming him with questions, accompanied by the occasional squeals from a few girls. So their confrontation would have to wait until after school.

When it was finally time to pack up and leave Ichigo motioned for the others to meet in private for a quick second.

"Guys, I don't think we should approach him all at once." he said in a low voice.

"But Ichigo, if you approach him alone he could kill you." Rukia answered back, her voice stern.

The others nodded with concern painted across their faces as Ichigo sighed.

"Fine" he began as he held up his hands in submission "why don't I and Orihime talk to him first?"

Orihime looked at him in surprise and smiled. The others just shrugged. "Well make it quick, by now he's probably almost at the school gate." Rukia said as she glanced down and out the window of the classroom; and sure enough they could see his lean figure walking through the courtyard.

Ichigo and Orihime raced down the stair and quickly changed out of their school shoes before they headed after him. Hiro had already made it to the corner of a neighboring street when they finally caught up to him.

"What do we say first?" Orihime quietly whispered to Ichigo. He halfheartedly chuckled out loud to himself, he hadn't really thought that far ahead yet. But before he knew what he was really doing he waved a hand in the air as he called out to him.

"Hey, Hiro."

Hiro abruptly stopped walking and only glanced back towards them, but as Ichigo approached he didn't make an effort to back away.

"Is it customary that you address someone you've just met by their first name, Kurosaki-kun?" he said almost mockingly. Ichigo sighed and forced a grin.

"Sorry about that, Yuzuki, wasn't it?" Hiro nodded in reply.

"So, can I help you with something, Kurosaki-kun?" his eyes were cold, but he made no threatening movements, this encouraged Ichigo.

"Well… I must admit, it was surprising to see you in our class today. Have you always lived around here?" he felt it best to start with small talk and to play along if Hiro was going to bead around the bush.

"No, we just moved here recently." Hiro replied as his grip tightened around the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. Ichigo looked back at him curiously.

"Do you live far?" he pressed further.

Clearly fed up with the formalities Hiro suddenly grabbed the collar of Ichigo's shirt and pulled him close to his face; Ichigo could see his own reflection in Hiro's narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, Soul Reaper?" he hissed in a low voice.

Before Ichigo could answer Orihime pushed herself in-between them, causing Hiro to break his grip on Ichigo's shirt.

"No fighting! Ichigo was just trying to be nice!" she shouted as she pointed at Hiro. He only looked away as he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag again.

"How troublesome…" they heard Hiro say under his breath. Orihime puffed up her cheeks in irritation, but Ichigo held out one of his arms to stop her from saying anything else.

"Look, Yuzuki, we just wanted to come to understand you."

Hiro looked back at him slowly. Ichigo was surprised to see an almost confused expression on Hiro's face, as opposed to an expression filled with anger.

But he soon turned away. "School is one thing, but we're enemies outside of those walls."

"You decided that by yourself, Hir- I mean Yuzuki." Ichigo said almost softly.

Hiro seemed to almost grow more tense at Ichigo's words.

"The next time you approach me outside of school, I won't hesitate to kill you… now leave me be!" with that said he disappeared around the corner. Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys can come out now." he shouted. Instantly Rukia, Chad and Renji appeared from behind a neighboring wall.

"What are YOU doing here?!" pointing at Renji as he yelled openly.

"Sheesh. Whad'ya gotta get all loud for? Rukia called me here and filled me in." he replied as he rubbed one of his ears.

Ichigo was in the middle of sulking when Rukia hit him over the head; snapping him back to his senses. "So what's the deal with him?"

"He still seems harmless." Ichigo answered truthfully.

"Yea… until we meet him on the battlefield." Rukia said, crossing her arms over her chest, while the others nodded in agreement.

Ichigo sighed, "I guess we'll know the next time we see him then. Well, later!"

"Ichigo where are you going?" Orihime yelled over towards him as he began to meander away.

"To Uryu's place of course..." he finished as he began to take off in a run.

… … … … … …

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Slowly the door opened revealing piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey" Ichigo waved.

Uryu looked back at him skeptically. "Hey Ichigo, what's up?"

"That should be my line; where were you today?"

Uryu shrugged, "My dad is off on a business trip and I wasn't feeling all that well, so our housekeeper told me to take the day off."

Ichigo sighed to himself, grateful it wasn't anything serious.

"Well you sure missed a lot at school."

"I'm sure I can get the notes from Orihime or something." Uryu replied with disinterest.

"That's not it, we had a new student join our class today."

Uryu smirked mockingly back at Ichigo. "What? Was it a cute girl?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Aren't you gonna let me in?"

Uryu sighed and allowed Ichigo to slip past him and led him up to his room.

"So what was so special about this new student that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" he said as he crossed him arms and sat down on the bed.

"It was that other Quincy kid from the other night."

Uryu instantly became alert and his eyes widened with disbelief. "You're serious, Kurosaki?" he asked warily.

"Of course I am; said his name was Hiro Yuzuki. Orihime and I actually approached him after school, but nothing really happened, he was just really stand-offish."

Uryu pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose in thought. "Maybe I should try talking to him tomorrow…" he said quietly.

Ichigo sat down on Uryu's desk. "You can try if you want, just don't strangle him alright?" Ichigo said with a smirk on his face. Uryu chuckled back. Ichigo was always good at lightening the mood.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry, I'll try to add more action in the next chapter! Still developing the storyline a little bit; thanks for being patient, to the few that are reading this! Review are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
